I'll always be there
by ilovecartoonslol
Summary: Shun ,son of a divorced Private Army's General, has always wanted to have his mother and his brother by his side whom he hasn't met since he was 6. Dan , a rebellious son, school's bad boy who never knows what he wants, Runo ,a tom-boyish daughter of the Founder of an army force and Alice, a teacher-in training. What happens if terrorists try to ruin their liives? DxR SxA. Plz Read
1. Prologue

New story

Prologue

**Shun's POV**

I closed my eyes for a moment, inhaling the beautiful surroundings. I was supposed to be in the campus, training for the new mission, but instead, I was sitting on a broken tree, watching the sun start hiding its beauty behind the mountains behind the lake. As the sun slowly made its way behind the mountains, I picked up a pebble and threw it at the river in front of me, studying the river as ripples were being formed.

My name is Shun Kazami, son of the Chief General of our country's Private Army Force. Have never really met my mother, or my younger brother, as my parents had divorced and I stayed with my father, while my bother stayed with my mother.

Whenever I was asked to bring my mother to the cook-off at school, or questioned me why is there an empty seat next to my father at school events, I would just simply smile politely and say "She was busy" just as my father taught me.

I sighed, as I threw another pebble at the river, fighting back the urge to start crying, since my father always taught me to stay strong, and not show my weakness to the enemy, which in this case, is nature.

I have always wanted to share my feelings with someone, but unfortunately never actually got the time or person to do so. Ever since I was 10, my dad made me train after school, and once I was out of high school, the trainings were extended to a daily basis, dusk to dawn. I have never complained my job, though, I loved it, ever since I watched a handsome hero save a school from terrorists in a cartoon when I was 8, I made a promise to myself that I will, one day, be that hero, if not better.

I jumped from the slightly elevated tree trunk, and as I brushed my hands against my denim jeans, I looked at my reflection through the flowing river. I had long black hair, and hazel eyes, which resembles my mother allot, according to my father.

I leaned in towards the river, and as I cupped my hands, I filled them with water and I splashed the icy cold water on my face, letting myself get back to reality. As I dried my face with my t-shirt, there was an emergency bell ringing in the campus, which could be clearly heard kilometers away. And then, a voice was spoken through the speakers installed all over the campus.

"All juniors please evacuate the building, while seniors are needed in area 63, the terrorists have infiltrated the buildi-" the voice was interrupted by a gunshot, as every part of my body was filled with goose-bumps and my body stood perplexed at the voice. No, this wasn't the first time Ive heard a gunshot, but this was the first time my brain was filled with tension, angst and fear. My mind once again repeated everything the voice was saying, and without thinking twice, I ran, as fast as my legs could take me, with only one destination on my mind, _Area 63._

**Okay, SOOO… YESH! I did miss this website allot…. And I really felt the urge to start writing again.. so here it is.. (I will finish off my other stories too, from now on ) so don't worry guys! **

**Oh.. and please give this thing a chance! This was just the beginning.. the next 2 chapters will come out together.. chapter 2- will be about what happens in Area 63, and why was shun scared.. and Chapter 3 will be in Runo's POV**

**NO. no ShunxRuno.. but they will be REALLY close in this story..**

**YES. I have used the storyline of a movie (Bollywood) but NO don't watch or read about it.. or itll ruin all the curiousity! **

**I just used the main idea and stuff though..**

**NOT a crossover**

**Thank you**

**Please comment and rate 3**

**(my username is soo weird.. stupid 11-12 years old me :D)**

-love-


	2. Chapter 1 Distractions, distractions

**Thank You guys for reviewing :) I am really happy that this story isn't that bad! Anyways, since I am kind of new to action stuff, so please do tell me if anything is wrong, I always appreciate constructive criticism too :) Although I have Obviously changed part of the storyline and other minor scenes :)**

** ILMLV: Yay! Nation buddies! :D Im glad that you are giving my story a chance :) U r right, runo, dan, shun AND Julie (I think she should be Rakhi Sawant on it… Perrfect role :P) Alice is somebody else on it *dun dun DUUUUN* **

** Anonymous613 I am :) Thanks for reading :)**

** Runo de Kuso – I just did! New Chappie..! So without any due, HERE WE GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or bollywood OR any guns either :P**

**Shun's POV**

My heart beating increased every second, while I felt an out-of-body experience as I ran towards the area 63. I kept running towards the glass building, while a crowd of junior students fled the building, making it difficult to see who were inside. I kept running, avoiding the people, when another gunshot was heard. I increased my pace when a familiar figure appeared at the main door, making me sigh in relief.

"Father, I was so scared!" I ran towards him, as put my palm on my chest, as if it was going to decrease my fast heart beating. "Don't be" he ordered, throwing a gun towards me and gesturing me to go inside.

As I entered the glass building, the hallway was deserted, so I gave my father a questioning look, to which he pointed towards the common room as a respond. I nodded my head and quickly, yet silently, ran towards the ajar door and secured myself behind it. I pressed my ear towards the wooden door in order to hear what was going on inside, while my father stood behind me.

"Where is the general?" a masculine voice asked in a loud voice, making me wince and turn towards my father, although he had no visible emotions on his broad face. _Typical. _I turned myself back towards the door again.

"Sir, there is nobody in any office in the building, all juniors have fled this campus, while we killed half of the seniors, although we couldn't find the general anywhere" one of the other voices responded.

"He is one of my old _friends, _if anything like this would happen, I know he would be _very _close" he said, with a smug voice, while I realized that my father had a death grip over my shoulder.

"That is why we have bought a guest with us" the unknown man continued, "Our very own prime minister"

I gulped, '_My father had a meeting with the prime minister today!' _I remembered

"Listen General, don't listen to him! You are our only hope for our country! Please don't listen" he was interrupted by a gunshot. I froze.

"Don't worry, the prime minister is still alive, but he won't be if you don't show yourself General!" the voice shouted.

Suddenly, my father's grip on me loosened, and he whispered something in my ear "Don't let him see you at any costs!" and before I could decipher his actions, it was too late. He pushed me towards the other side of the hallway, and made his way inside the common room.

"Don't shoot him. I am here" I heard him say from the inside of the room, while I stood perplexed in my position, not listening to my intuition to run towards him.

"Ah, Finally, I thought you would never come" that man said, while I grabbed another gun lying on the floor of the hallway and silently walked towards the door.

"Why did you do this?" The prime minister begged, while my eyes searched the room hungrily through the ajar door. I quickly found my father standing in front of a masked man with long blonde hair, while his entire troop encircled my father, with their guns pointing towards him.

In the middle of the circle, the prime minister sat on the chair, fully tied and beat up. I looked at the people, trying to read their every move, in order to find the right time to strike.

"Well, let us just finish what we came here for" the masked man said, "Everybody put your guns down, I want to be the one who kills him" and pointed his gun towards my father.

I put on a cloth on my face to cover my mouth and nose, and swiftly opened the door, making everybody turn around, and started shooting at every direction, while I made my way behind the upside-down sofa, as a form of protection.

I kept shooting, until almost everybody was down, except for the masked person, but before I could aim for him, he quickly broke through one of the windows, disappearing.

I quickly glanced at my father, who was lying down with a bloodied shirt.

"No!" I shouted, throwing away both of my guns and ran towards him, while quickly removed the piece of cloth on my face.

"You should've listened to me!" He said, and winced when I took his hand away from his wound. "It's deep" I mumbled, "Maybe we can quickly go to the emergency clinic..." I was interrupted by his hand on my forearm. "Son, they probably fled, you should too, take the prime minister with you" He said, as he gulped some water left in his mouth.

"I won't leave you, you are my only family" I said, as I let tears escape my eyes.

"That's a lie, you still have your mother and brother!" He said angrily, making me frown, "No, they left me-"

"I don't care what they did, promise me son that you will take care of them" He said, as a moan escaped his lips while I put his head on my lap.

"Promise me, Shun" he ordered.

"I Promise, but what if they don't want me in their life?" I asked.

"They will, just like me" He said, and then succumbed to his injuries.

"I love you dad" I mumbled, as more tears left my eyes, while I closed his with my right palm.

***1 Week Later***

"Shun Kazami, the prime minister wants to meet you" a voice spoke up, making me stand up from my seat.

I walked through the wooden hallway, and halted at the door with a golden panel, which had

'Prime Minister's Office' engraved on it. I knocked on the door twice, and heard a 'come in' from inside it.

I opened the door, revealing a wooden office, with the prime minister sitting behind a big table, while to empty chairs were put in front of it.

"Please, sit down" he said, gesturing towards one of the empty wooden chairs. I obeyed and sat down, locking my gaze with the prime minister's.

"I know this week has been difficult with you, and I wish you didn't have any missions for a while, but we need you for a mission this time" he explained.

"What is this mission?" I asked, switching my usual façade on my face.

"It is more personal, to be honest" he said, as he grabbed a remote from the table and switched on a CD player on my right.

"_Hello dear prime minister, maybe you did survive our last meeting, but don't worry, this time I don't intend on hurting you, instead, I have my eyes on a pretty blunette, such a shame you haven't seen her in so long, such a young woman she has become. Don't worry, I will keep you updated on her survival status in our next meeting, until then, have a nice time"_

And with that, the tape stopped, making me give a questioning look towards the man in front of me.

"He is talking about my daughter" he explained, making me nod in understanding.

"So you want me to become her bodyguard?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't know anything about this, and she shouldn't, therefore you should not, under any circumstances, reveal your real identity to her or anyone else" he said.

"But how can I become her bodyguard if she doesn't know me?" I asked.

"You are admitted to the high school she is studying in, in her class, this way you can have a watch on her, and gradually, I want you to become her friend and gain her trust, for her own sake" I explained, as I listened to him carefully.

"What grade is she in?" I asked.

"The 12th, why?" He responded.

"Aren't I too old for being a senior?" I asked, honestly.

"Nonsense, you are tall, muscular and have a pretty face of an 18 year old, despite you being 20" he said, with a nonchalant tone.

I nodded and grabbed the papers he gave me, and walked towards the door, but before leaving, I turned around and said

"By the way, I'm 21"

And with that, I left the room, scanning my new form of distraction from mourning over the only person I cared about.

**Done! Yay! Quite a filler, this chapter, but the real thing is happening in the next one! We get to meet most of the characters! Yay! Btw, Please remember that Shun and the masked guy have not really seen each other, thus they can't recognize one another.. Just saying :P **

**Please Review!**

**And Until then,**

**Lots of Love !**


End file.
